I Will Go If You Will Be Happy
by Parkhyebin12
Summary: "Apa aku harus merelakan lagi orang yang ku sayang untuk ke dua kalinya" Baekhyun . . "Kau adik ku, tidak bisa kah kau menjadi adik yang seutuhnya dan jangan berharap lebih dari ku" Chanyeol . . "Aku akan pergi hyung, dan aku harap hyung bahagia bersamannya " Baekhyun . . "Aku bodoh, kenapa aku membiarkan baekhyun pergi" Chanyeol
1. C.H.A.P.T.E.R   1

**_Hai ini story pertama aku_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dan aku harap kalian like sama cerita yamg aku bikin, Hehehe_**

 ** _Itu aja sih_**

 ** _Dan_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Selamat membaca_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

9.30 KST

Di sebuah jalanan di kota seoul,seorang namja mungil tengah menangis tersedu-sedu setelah mendapat kabar bahwa orang yang dia sayangi masuk rumah sakit, setelah mendengar kabar tersebut namja mungil itu bergegas dan meninggalkan tempat kerja part timenya

Dia berlari mencari kendaraan untuk menuju ke rumah sakit dan pada akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang diapun memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi, rasa gunda nya semakin menjadi saat dia terjebak dalam kemacetan,setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh akhirnya namja mungil itu sampai kerumah sakit yang menghubunginya tadi, dia bergegas ke meja receptionist untuk menanyakan dimana ruangan eommanya

Sebelum namja itu sampai ke meja receptionist di menabrak seseorang di depan nya seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya, namja mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang wanita cantik dan di lihat dari pakaian yang Di kenakan kemungkinan dia seorang dokter, karena panic namja mungil itu langsung menanyakan kepada orang tersebut dimana eommanya berada

" S..suster di mana ruangan atas nama ibu tiffany ?" Tanya namja mungil itu dengan nada resah,dan takut

Wanita tersebut tau kalau namja mugil itu sedikit gelisah dan ketakutan,wanita itu lalu membawanya ke depan ruang tempat dimana eomma namja tersebut di rawat

"Pasien atas nama ibu Tiffany masih dalam penanganan di ruangan iccu dan saya adalah dokter yang pertama menangani ibu Tiffany" Ucap seorang wanita cantik yang memakai pakaian khas dokternya itu

"m..maafkan aku tidak tau kalau anda uisa chwesonghamnida" jawab baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah

"Hahahaha tidak masalah" ucap uisa wanita itu dengan sedikit terkekeh

sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Park yoona, kamu bisa panggil saya uisa saja ,Maaf kalau saya boleh tau kamu ini siapanya ibu tiffany ya ?" Tanya yoona uisa

"Perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun imnida saya putra dari eomma tiffany" jawab baekhyun sedikit membungkuk

"K...kau ???benerkah baekhyun anaknya tiffany ?" Tanya yoona terkejut

"i..iya aku putranya eomma tiffany apa uisa mengenal eomma ku ?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit gugup

"kau sudah besar ya baek" yoona sambil memeluk baekhyun

"m..maaf apa aku mengenal uisa sebelumnya ?" Tanya baekhyun bingun

"itu sudah sangat lama baek kau sudah pasti lupahahaha" jawab yoona terkekeh

"i..imo yoona ?" Tanya baekhyun ragu

"Wah kau masih ingat dengan imo rupanya hahahaha" yonna menjawab sambil memeluk baekhyun

Dan Baekhyun memeluk yoona dengan erat sambil sedikit terisak di pelukan yoona

"Hey sayang kenapa menangis ?" Tanya yoona sambil mengelus pundak baekhyun,hangat dan menenangkan mungkin itu yang di rasakan Baekhyun saat ini,

"Aku takut dengan keadaan eomma sekarang, belakanggan ini penyakit eomma sangat sering kambuh dan aku takut kalau eomma meninggalkan ku sendiri hiks...hiks" jawab baekhyun sambil menangis, kini tubuh Baekhyun sudah bergetar tak karuan, dia begitu takut sangat takut jika dia harus kehilangan satu satunya pegangan dalam hidupnya

"Sayang kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu eomma mu pasti sembuh,eomma mu wanita yang kuat"jawab yoona sambil menenangkan baekhyun yang masih menangis di pelukannya

Tidak lama kemudian ada seorang uisa yang keluar dari ruangan iccu itu dan baekhyun langsung berdiri menuju uisa tersebut

"u..uisa gimana keadaan eomma ku ?" Tanya beakhyun dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit untuk di ungakapkan, karena ekspresinya begitu tak beraturan antara takut, khawatir dan sedih menjadi satu

" untuk sekarang keadaan eomma mu masih beum stabil jadi saya sarankan eomma mu untuk di rawat di sini" jawab Uisa yang barada di hadapan Baekhyun itu,

Baekhyun menunduk,tubuhnya merosot ke lantai karena tiba tiba saja Kedua kakinya menjadi seperti jelly

apakah penyakit eomma sekarng sangat parah, apa eomma akan meninggal kan ku aku tidak mau eomma meninggal kan ku *batin baekhyun

"Baek kenapa kau melamun sayang ?" Tanya yonna yang ternyata masih disamping baekhyun

Yonna membantu Baekhyun berdiri kemudian mengelus punggung Baekhyun, seolah mengatakan *semua baik baik saja

"e..eh maaf imo aku tidak apa-apa aku hanya memikirkan keadaan eomma" jawab baekhyun sedikit menunduk

yoona menyuruh baekhyun untuk duduk dan yoona pergi berbicara dengan uisa yang baru keluar dari rungan iccu tadi

" changmin aku mohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk tiffany, kalau untuk soal biaya biar aku yang menanggungnya" yoona memohon dengan penuh harapan

changmin yang juga sahabat dari yoona dan tiffany juga berharap kalau tiffany bisa sembuh dan tertawa kembali, karena bagaimanapun Persahabatan Mereka itu sudah berlangsung begitu lama bahkan sejak mereka masih di JHS,

Jadi tentu saja mereka saling menghawatirkan satu sama lain,

" aku akan lakukan dengan semua kemampuan ku yoon tapi semua takdir berada ditangan Tuhan kita hanya bisa berusaha dan berdoa untuk kesehatan tiffany" jawab changmin sedikit sedih, karena Changmin tahu jika penyakit Tiffany bukanlah sebuah penyakit biasa

" gomawo min-ah aku harap tuhan bisa mengembalikan kesehatan tiffany" jawab yoona dengan nada penuh harapan

" kalau begitu aku pamit dulu yoon masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus aku tangani"Pamit Changmin

sebelum changmin pergi ke rungan pasien lainnya dia menghampiri baekhyun dan memeluknya

" kau yang sabar ya, eomma mu pasti sembuh dia wanita yang kuat dan dia sangat menyayangimu dan kau harus kuat ya, kau tidak boleh bersedih" Ucapnya mencoba menyalurkan sedikit ketenangan dan kekuatan untuk Baekhyun,

" k..kamsahamnida uisa aku hanya takut eomma meniggalkan ku sendiri h..hiks" jawab baekhyun sambil terhisak

" dia pasti sembuh, karena kau adalah putra yang baik yang pasti berusaha untuk membuatnya sembuh, aah dan satu lagi kau tidak perlu memanggil ku uisa, panggil aku paman ne'' jawab changmin

"Dan kau tidak akan sendirian kau masih ada paman sama imo yoona untuk menemani mu ne, kalau begitu paman keruangan paman dulu ne, kalau ada yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa datang langsung keruangan paman ne" kata changmin sambil mengelus pucuk kepala baekhyun

"Ne p..paman gomawo" jawab baekhyun

"Yasudah kau masuk lah kedalam untuk liat keadaan eomma mu, sebelum masuk kau harus ganti baju sama masker yang sudah di sediakan di dalam ya, karena ruangan itu harus steril" kata changmin sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

Baekhyun masuk untuk menemui Tiffany,Tubuhnya lungkai di samping ranjang rawat eommanya itu, wajah eommanya yang terlihat pucat dengan jarum infus dan alat alat medis lainnya yang menempel di tubuhnya,

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menitikan dua buah liquid bening dari sudut mata sipitnya, di raihnya tangan sang Eomma kemudian dia menggenggamnya erat,

" Eomma pasti sembuh, Baekhyun janji akan melakukan apapun agar eomma bisa sembuh!! Apapun "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya

Aku usahain sering update

Tolong support story aku ya dan share ketemen yang lainnya


	2. CHAPTER 2

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menitikan dua liquid bening dari sudut mata sipitnya, di raih tangan ibunya kemudian dia menggengamnya erat,

"ibu pasti sembuh, Baekhyun janji akan melakukan apapun agar ibu bisa sembuh"ucapnya penuh harap sambil mencium tangan Tiffany

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun senantiasa menjaga ibunya siang dan malam tanpa kenal lelah di selingi kegiatan sekolah dan kerja part timenya,

seperti malam ini baekhyun tetap menjaga tiffany sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dan tanpa dia sadari seseorang meihatnya dari balik pintu memandang sedih kearah baekhyun yang sangat kuat dan tegar menjalani semua cobaan itu.

Sosok yang melihat Baekhyun adalah yoona temen dari Tiffany ,Yonna sangat kagum oleh sifat dan sikap Baekhyun, baekhyun yang sangat tangguh,tegar dan kuat menjalani semua cobaan yang di berikan tuhan untuknya,

sebenarnya pingin sekali rasanya Yoona sebenarnya ingin sekali mendekati Baekhyun,untuk memeluk dan membiarkan Baekhyun bersandar di pundaknya, karena dia tau orang yang sering tersenyum dan tertawa itu adalah seorang yang sangat rapuh ,karena mereka selalu menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan,baekhyun tidak ingin membagi rasa sedihnya ke orng lain cukup dia dan tuhan yang tau apa isi hatinya

jam menunjukan pukul 9.30 KST malam, tapi baekhyun belum juga menutup matanya untuk tidur, dan dengan sengaja yoona ingin lewat di dapan kamarnya tiffany untuk sekedar melihat keadaan tiffany

dan yoona meihat hal yang tidak biasa, yoona melihat dari pintu kamar tiffany dimana dia melihat baekhyun yang menatap keluar jendela dengan paparan dari sinar rembulan yang biru dan sangat indah dan tanpa sengaja baekhyun menjatuhkan 2 buah liquid bening,

Baekhyun sangat merasa sedih memikirkan keadaan takdirnya dan keadaan ibunya, yoona yang juga melihat keadaan baekhyun tanpa di sadari juga menitihkan 2 buah liquid yang membasahi pipinya

Yoona masuk perlahan ke dalam kamar rawat tiffany karena ingin menenangkan dan menghapus air mata baekhyun

"Baek... Kenapa belum tidur sayang ?" Tanya yoona dengan nada yang sangat lembut

"T...tante aku belum mengantuk dan aku ingin menenagkan pikiran ku saja" nada bicara baekhyun yang terdengar sangat lesu dan sedih

Yoona langsung memeluk baekhyun agar lebih tenang, yoona sangat sayang dengan baekhyun karena baekhyun sudah di anggap anak seperti anak kandungnya sendiri

"apa kau sudah makan malam sayang ?"Tanya yoona sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun

"a..aku sudah makan tadi tan... " jawab baekhyun bohong karena saat ini dia tidak memiliki napsu untuk makan

"Jangan bohong sama tante sayang, tante tau kau belum makan dari tadi siang kan" kata yoona sambil tetap memeluk baekhyun

" Bagaimana tante bisa tau wahh hehehehe"jawab baekhyun sambil sedikit tertawa

" Tante dari tadi siang melihat mu sangat serius mengerjakan sesuatu dan karena kau sangat serius, kau sampai lupa dengan makan siang mu kan" kata yoona yang dari tadi siang memerhatikan baekhyun dikamar rawat eommanya

"apa mau tante belikan sesuatu untuk kau makan sayang? Tanya yoona samba menatap baekhyun

"Hemm tidak usah tante biar aku saja yang pergi sekalian jalan-jalan malam hihihi"kata baekhyun sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan mencari dompetnya

Setelah mengambil dompet baekhyun berdiri dan menhampiri eomma nya yang masih tertidur

"Ibu baek tinggal sebentar ya baek mau beli makanan dulu" kata baekhyun sambil mencium pipi kanan eommanya

Yoona yang melihat itu rasanya ingin sekali menangis karena tidak kuat melihat baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tante aku pergi dulu ya, aku titip ibu ya tante" kata baekhyun sambil memakai sepatunya

"sudah tenang saja ibumu biar sama tante kau pergilah makan yang banyak ya hahahaha" yoona sambil tertawa karena menjaili baekhyun

"Aku bisa jadi gendut tante ishh" jawab baekhyun sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"Aduhh imutnya anaknya tante satu ini hahahaha, yasudah pergilah jangan lama-lama yaa dan hati-hati dengan orang yang tidak di kenal baek"kata yoona sambil menghampiri baekhyun

"Aku sudah besar tante dan aku juga bisa hapkido kalau ada yang macam-macam dengan ku hehehe"jawab baekhyun karena bangga dia bisa hapkido

"Aishh kau ini ya tidak berubah dari dulu kalau di bilang ada saja ya, walau kamu itu bisa melindungi diri, kau bisa saja jadi sasaran penculikan karena kau ini cantik sayang, siapa tau penculiknya sedang mencari pasangan untuknya hahahahahah" yoona sangat senang menjahili baekhyun

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun merinding ngeri kalau bener-bener terjadi tapi...

"aku itu tampan tante bukan cantik ishh, sudah lah aku pergi dulu tante sangat suka menakut-nakuti ku" jawab baekhyun samba membuka pintu dan pergi membeli makanan

"kau tau tiff baekhyun tidak pernah berubah dari dulu dia tetap menjadi kesayangan setiap orang" kata yoona sambil mengelus tangan sahabatnya yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur

Setelah yoona berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi hening yoona menitihkan air mata jika mengingat baekhyun yang tadi menangis

Tanpa yoona sadari tiffany sudah siuman semenjak baekhyun pamit untuk pergi membeli makan, tiffany melihat kearah yoona yang menunduk dan menangis

"Yoona-ya sudah lah kenapa kau yang menangis sedangkan yang sakit aku" Tiffany yang sedikit bercanda karena meihat sahabat satunya ini

Yoona yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepalany dan langsung memeluk erat tiffany

"Aishh hiks.. kenapa kau lama sekai sih tidur nya hiks...hiks" yoona memeluk tiffany masih sambil menangis

"Yaak kenapa kau menangis, yang sakit kan aku seharusnya kau yang menangis bukannya kau yoona-shi" jawab tiffany sambil membalas pelukan dari yoona

Di lain tempat baekhyun yang masih mencari tempat makan masih menyusuri jalanan malam hari di kota seoul dan setelah dia mendapatkan makanan yang dia mau baekhyun rencana ingin langsung balik kerumah sakit dia merasa merepotkan tante yoona yang menjaga eommanya

Tapi dalam perjalanan pulang dia melewati taman yang sedang dipenuhi dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran karena melihat bunga sakura dia masuk kedalam taman itu dan duduk di bawah salah satu bangku dan diatas bangku itu terdapat bunga sakura yang sedang berjatuhan seperti salju di musim semi

Dan seketika dia teringat akan seseorang yang dia suka ini melainkan seorang yang dia cintai, teman masa kecilnya mereka sering bermain di taman yang sama seperti dimana baekhyun sekarang tapi semuanya hilang begitu saja.

Baekhyun POV

Ya namanya adalah chanyeol, park chanyeol orang yang sangat perhatian dan sangat memahami ku mungkin karena alas an sederhana itu aku bisa memiliki rasa cinta ini

"Chan aku harap kau ada disini di samping ku menemaniku seperti dulu kita sering pergi ke taman ini" dengan nada yang sedikit sendu

aku sangat berharap kau bisa mendengar ku chan aku sangat rindu dengan mu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal pov

Baekhyun menatap kearah bulan yang sangat indah cahaya bulan seakan menghiasi wajah cantik dan indah baekhyun di tambah bunga sakura yang berjatuhan mengeus pipi putih dengan sedikit angin yang menghembus membuat baekhyun seperti peri yang sangat cantik turun ke bumi.

(mimi peri kali ahhh )

Dan baekhyun sadar kalau waktu berjalan terus dan ketika dia hendang bangun dari tempat duduk ada seorang pria yang mencegatnyadari depan. Pria yang tidak pernah dia kenal siap asal-usulnya

"Hai cantik enggak baik loh jalan sendirian tengah malam,lebih baik ikut sama gue kita senang-senang berdua dari pada,kamu sendirian" kata pria tersebut sambil memegang pinggang baekhyun

Seketika baekhyun teringat dengan perkataan imonya untuk selalu berhati-hati

Baekhyun ingin berontak dari pria tersebut tapi tidak bisa karena tenaga pria tersebut lebih besar darinya

Dan pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke baekhyun makin lama semakin dekat baekhyun yang di perlakukan seperti itu angsung berontak dan berterian minta tolong kepada orang yang lewat

"Hahahah berteriak lah sepuas mu sayang tidak aka nada orang yang akan menolong mu, dari pada kau seperti ini mendingan kita pergi ke hotel itu berdua untuk bersenang-senang" kata si pria sambil menarik paksa baekhyun

Baekhyun yang di Tarik seperti itu kembai berontak dan menjerit meminta pertolongan

Baekhyun pov

Tiba-tiba pria yang menarik ku, terjatuh tersungkur ke depan seakan ada yang menendangnya dari belakang.

Dan seketika orng yang menarik ku dihajar-habis habisan oleh pria yang menendangnya

Aku sangat ketakutan hingga terduduk diatas tanah dan aku sangat terkejut melihat ada tukul di depan ku hehehehehehe bercanda guys

Aku melihat kearah pria yang menolong ku dan di saat itu juga aku sangat terkejut meliahat sosok yang kurindukan selama ini sosok cinta pertama ku yang telah lama hilang

Entah harus sedih dan bahagia akhirnya aku menemukannya kembali setelah sekian lama terpisah olehnya

Dan aku langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduk ku dan langsung menubruk nya dan memeluk nya sangat erat, aroma tubuh yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini

"aku merindukan mu chanie, aku sangat merindukan mu channie" kata baekhyun sambil menangis di dalam pelukan itu

"Baek sudah sangat lama aku tidak menemui mu kau sudah menjadi sangat cantik seperti ini" chanyeol yang sedikit terpesona dengan wajah cantiknya baekhyun

Chanyeol menarik ku kedalam pelukannya aku sangat bahagia malam ini orang yang kurindu dan yang ku cinta kembali

Di malam ini alam yang mejadi saksi pertemuan kami kembali setelah sekian lama di dalam pelukannya dan di sinari sinar rembulan yang bewarna biru cerah hembusan angin yang sejuk membawa bunga sakura yang berjatuhan

Di didalam sela pelukannya dia berbicara

"Aku sangat merindukan mu baeki, sangat merindukan mu"

Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap ku di bawah sinar rembulan dan aku terkejut ketika chanyeol mulai menarik kepala ku dan mengecup kening ku cukup lama tubuhku menghangat dalam dekapan Chanyeol

Aku kembali tersenyum di dalam dekapan Chanyeol, merasakan sisi hati ku yang menghangat aku bersumpah tak akan pernah melupakan malam ini karena malam ini adalah malam yang menjadi saksi pertemuan kami ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you semua yang sudah sempetin untuk baca

Ditunggu ya update selanjutnya


End file.
